What If
by LadyCkiiMunstress
Summary: Harry and Ron are not the only ones being counted on stopping Voldemort. Hermione is too. But what if Draco Malfoy is the one we are talking about? What if, by chance they fell in love? What if this certain love must be forbidden? first story, pls review!


What If

Chapter 1: A Plan to Change Him

**Hello there! I'm LadyCkiiMunstress and yes, I am new to fanfiction. So pretty please be good and give me a whole lot of reviews! Things you should know about this.**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others are in their seventh year.**

**Draco is not Head Boy. Until Dumbledore appoints him…**

**Dumbledore is very much alive. But they eventually find out that Draco is supposed to kill him, thus all the Time Travel issues.**

**Harry and Ron will be searching for the Horcruxes a little later. They'll still be studying and when Hermione will be given the task, they will be sent off together. Hermione, unfortunately is in her own little world so yes, she can't help them search. **

**Hermione's parents were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. :(**

**Pairings include Draco/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Harry/Ginny and Neville/Luna.**

**You should keep reading.**

**Amen.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**J.K. Rowling is amazing.**

**So did I sum it up for you? Hope I did.**

…

Hermione had to rush.

Of all days, Dumbledore had to choose this day to call for Hermione _urgently_. Hermione just finished helping Ron with his homework and helping some elves, and now Dumbledore had to call for her. But of course, how can she miss this? It was said to be _very_ urgent.

"Damn Ronald. He could do his own homework and yet he asks me to do it," Hermione muttered to herself as she ran for Dumbledore's office.

The gargoyles had looked down on her.

"Lemon…" said Hermione, breathlessly, "Lemon… drops…"

The gargoyles made way for her and Hermione saw, to her relief, that Dumbledore was busying himself with a pile of paperwork. Dumbledore looked up from the papers and smiled. Hermione slowly took a seat.

"Hello, Hermione, I'm glad to see you got the message," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Hermione gave a nod and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Yes I did, Professor. Why is this so urgent?" asked Hermione, trying to remain polite in the outside while being angry in the inside.

"First thing's first," said Dumbledore with a halt, "would you like a lemon drop?"

Hermione shook her head, feeling the urge to laugh.

"Well, Hermione dear, we have some great problems," said Dumbledore. Hermione stayed quiet in her seat. _Did I do something wrong?_ Thought Hermione. _Am I in trouble? Oh no- am I going to be __**expelled?**_

"It's about Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. So it's Draco_ sodding_ Malfoy who's going to be expelled. Well, thank Merlin.

Hermione fiddled with her hands as Dumbledore continued.

"I believe," said Dumbledore, his tone going serious, "that Mr Malfoy is getting closer to becoming a full pledged Death Eater". Hermione gasped. He wasn't serious.

_But he just might, Hermione,_ said the all-knowing voice inside her head. Hermione decided to listen.

"Mr Malfoy is wasting a big chance, I suppose, to become one with us in the Light. We are losing to the Dark. And I believe that the Light is supposed to win over the Dark."

Hermione frowned. Dumbledore gave a little smile.

"What I'm saying, Miss Granger, is that I believe that Mr Malfoy is _good_."

Hermione's frown deepened. Draco Malfoy? Good? He must be kidding. Draco Malfoy and good in one sentence doesn't seem right.

"But, Professor, Malfoy's been targeting Harry for the rest of his life," Hermione told Dumbledore. "Are you sure about whatever you just said?"

Dumbledore laughed. A pleasant little laugh that brightened up the room.

"Yes. I am positively sure. But please, hear me out," Hermione nodded in response and Dumbledore continued, "Mr Malfoy may be displeasing, but I see Light inside him, Miss Granger. I suppose that Mr Malfoy is just a poor soul, searching for Light within the Dark."

Hermione nearly fell over her chair.

"So what do you want me to do Professor?" asked Hermione, "certainly I'm not just here to hear you talking about Malfoy in a good way."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, you are very smart indeed, Hermione."

Dumbledore leaned over his desk, his eyes watching Hermione. "You know that your graduation will be a year from now, am I right?"

Hermione nodded. They had just started seventh year.

"I want you, yes _you_, Hermione, to go back to the first day of seventh year," started Dumbledore. He paused abruptly, causing Hermione to long for what he was going to say next.

"I want you to_ befriend_ Draco Malfoy."

Hermione froze. Then she started to giggle. Then she finally laughed out loud in her seat, watching Dumbledore frown. Hermione was always the one who was cool and composed. This was entirely different, Dumbledore decided.

"Sorry Professor, but _befriend _him? The last thing he wants to do with me is look at me, Professor. We would probably die in each other's hands," Hermione sputtered out.

Dumbledore looked solemn.

"Wait…"

Hermione frowned. "Are you _serious_?"

Dumbledore gave a smile. "Yes I am, Hermione."

Hermione sank in her seat. What was she going to do to befriend Malfoy? The damage has been done. They would be constantly in each other's throats.

"Why not let Ron or Harry do it?" she asked childishly.

"Because, you know very well, that they are supposed to find the Horcruxes," replied Dumbledore.

Hermione gaped at Dumbledore.

"Without _me_?" she almost shrieked. Dumbledore nodded, his long beard reaching the table.

"Refer to this as a little mission of your own, Hermione," said Dumbledore. "It _will_ contribute a lot to the Order."

"And how am I supposed to return to the first day, Professor?" asked Hermione. She raised her eyebrows. "Certainly not by Time Turner. It can't go that far."

"Yes indeed, Hermione," Dumbledore took out an odd-looking Time Turner from his drawer, "but this isn't just any Time Turner."

Hermione frowned at the sight of the Time Turner. It was painted gold, with small, turn-able knobs.

"You just have to keep turning the knobs until you reach the exact date. Then, you press this button here and _whoosh_, you'll be there in an instant."

Hermione took it in her hands. "Amazing," she muttered under her breath.

Dumbledore beamed proudly. "Charmed it myself and tried it out. Yes, it works."

Hermione reached Dumbledore's eyes once more.

"What about Malfoy?"

"Mr Malfoy will be changed in the present. Whatever you do in the past will either change him or break him, so be extra careful not to kill him or yourself."

Hermione suddenly felt a big weight in her hands.

"And what if he does die?"

"Then he is no longer in the present with us."

There was silence.

Hermione looked down and bit her lip. "How about the others?"

"They know. I have already told them. Although I believe that Mr Weasley might have broken one of my vases in rage," thought Dumbledore. Hermione stiffened a laugh.

Then solemnly, Dumbledore's voice turned into one of a Headmaster's.

"Are you okay with this, Hermione?"

Hermione pondered it on for a moment. She thought about how she could change everything. She wanted to see her parents smiling down on her, proud of what their child has chosen to do.

_Her parents._ How she missed them _terribly_.

Then she thought about her friends, Hogwarts and the whole of the Wizarding world. Yes, she may be a Muggle-born but she was part of this world too. She_ belonged_ here. And to watch it be destroyed? No, she can't have that.

She held the Time Turner firmly in her hands. Yes, she was a part of this world. And she will help save it.

"Are you okay with this, Hermione?" Dumbledore repeated.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I am ready."

…

**Okay, I hope this chapter made all of your minds boggle. But seriously, review all of you lot. You can't leave me waiting for a single bloody review can't you? That's just cruel.**

**So tell me what you think and in response, the next chappy will be up.**

**Lots of virtual love,**

**LadyCkiiMunstress :D**


End file.
